There is currently no effective chemotherapy for anaplastic carcinoma of the thyroid, which has a 50% survival of 6 months after diagnosis. Cell culture and mouse studies have shown that placlitaxel (taxol) is effective against anaplastic thyroid carcinoma. The current study is a multi-center phase i/ii looking at the effect of a 96 hour continuous infusion of taxol in patients with anaplastic thyroid carcinoma. Total accrual is expected to B 20-24 patients with 2-3 patients enrolled at each site.